X: The Retaliator
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Digelapkan oleh pembalasan dendam, Magnamon tidak akan pernah berhenti hingga rencana Yggdrasil terwujud. Walaupun itu berarti para Royal Knights akan berdiri menghadangnya... Mata dibalas mata; Magnamon akan menghabisi para penkhianat. Timeline: X-Evolution Movie. OphanimonxMagnamonxVenusmon. Tribute for MechaUltimaZero. Temporary Discontinued. Thx for review. See my other fics.
1. Prologue

So, basically this fic is a tribute to MechaUltimaZero's fanfiction (without his egreement) about Magnamon which titled 'Radiant Sacrifice'. Well, what can I do? I'm deeply in love with his fic. It's full of agony, and by how he told the story is definitely brilliant. Just maybe Magnamon lacks in attention so there's not much reviews on it. I can't afford to match this fic with his, but I'm planning to develop my own ideas. Yep, this fic is about Magnamon and Ophanimon. And later there will be Venusmon. And our most favorite groups, Royal Knights, Celestials, and Olympian. I should say my sorry because English is not my mother language, and it needs more than time to translates this fic to English. Ha, be glad Indonesian readers :D Naah, kiddin. Enjoy your time.

Ps: I would really really appreciate anyone who would like to spend their time reading 'Radiant Sacrifice' by MechaUltimaZero. If you like angst, the fic is good for you. Please give it a try and tell the author what do you feel. Hope he would like to update it more frequently. Thank you beforehand. -Crow

_Harga diri,  
Hanya itu yang kumiliki di dalam hidup ini . . .  
- Magnamon_

Magnamon berdiri di tengah bukit berumput, menatap alam luas dunia digital dengan kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya_._ Tatapanya dalam dan tidak menentu. Seperti ketika kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang dan kosong pada masa lalumu, atau bisa juga ketika kau merasa kecewa atas apa yang terjadi pada masa itu. Magnamon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ini salah . . .

Semuanya yang ada saat ini adalah kesalahan besar!

Ia kembali menggeleng dan memicingkan kedua matanya dengan kuat dan tanpa ampun. Suara lembutnya mengerang kesakitan, selagi kedua tangan biru bercakar putihnya memegangi helm emas. Ia melepas helm 'sang ksatria emas'-nya dan kembali menatap tanah lapang nan luas dihadapannya. Ia menggemertakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ini salah. Ini salah—!"

Magnamon berlutut, merasakan tenaganya tersedot habis oleh jeritan barusan. Ia terisak di atas tanah. "Apa yang salah dari 'keadilanku'? Apa yang salah dengan keputusan _Yggdrasil_? Aku ini apa—siapa aku ini? Kemana tujuanku? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan hendak melakukan apa, kecuali menjalankan perintah Yggdrasil." Magnamon menghentakkan kedua kepalannya ke atas tanah. " . . . Dunia ini salah. Yggdrasil 'lah yang benar."

Ia kini mengangkat kepalanya serta berdiri dengan tegak. "Yggdrasil adalah 'benar'. Dunia ini harus dibersihkan. Dunia ini salah! Semuanya harus dibersihkan tanpa sisa." Magnamon memasang helm-nya. Mekanisme helm tersebut yang terbuat dengan sedemikian rupa menciptakan desisan uap saat kembali terpasang. "Aku akan membersihkan semuanya dengan atau tanpa bantuan Yggdrasil."

Ia berjalan langkah demi langkah melintasi padang rumput. Desiran angin lembut menerpanya, melambai-lambaikan ekor birunya di belakang. Harga diri. Bagi para ksatria itu adalah simbol dari kehidupan mereka. Seorang ksatria dinilai dari bagaimana ia menunaikan tugas dan menjaga kepercayaan atasannya. **Tidak ada yang salah dari apa yang kulakukan. **Omegamon dan Gallantmon. Mereka yang telah keliru. Mereka telah mengingkari harga diri mereka sebagai ksatria Yggdrasil. Mereka telah mencoreng noda hitam pada Yggdrasil. Dasar penkhianat . . .

Benar. Pengkhianat harus dimusnahkan . . .

Magnamon tersenyum sinis dari balik topengnya.

_'Ya. Akan kumulai dari mereka.' _batinnya, begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan. _'Pengkhianat pantas mati.'_

Kebencian Magnamon telah memuncak dan tak terkendali. Kehilangan tujuan hidupnya, ia bergerak untuk menuntaskan apa yang tidak sempat diselesaikan Yggdrasil tiga bulan yang lalu. Magnamon, digerakkan oleh dendam dan perasaan yang telah dikhianati, ia melangkah kearah takdir masa depan yang tak diketahui. Apa yang akan dilalui 'sang pembalas dendam' ini nantinya? sekali lagi, tidak ada yang tahu. Magnamon sendiri mengerti bahwa bukan hal mudah menghabisi Royal Knights, tapi ia terus maju untuk mengakhiri siklus dunia digital kali ini. Untuk menuntaskan apa yang telah dimulai Yggdrasil, tuannya.

_Magnamon, tetaplah hidup. Berjanji padaku,_

Tubuhnya oleng, dan matanya berkilau akan kunang-kunang. Ia kembali memegangi helm ksatria-nya. Magnamon berpikir, bisikan macam apa yang dapat menghilangkan kesadarannya sesaat. Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu jelas seperti air, dan entah mengapa terdengar begitu akrab. _'Siapa yang berbicara padaku? Suara siapa itu?'_

Magnamon tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mendenguskan napasnya. " . . . Tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikanku. Tidak ada. Apapun yang kau coba lakukan, tidak akan pernah bisa menggoyahkan niatku. Aku akan membersihkan semuanya, hingga menjadi ketiadaan."

**X: The Retaliator  
**

**Digimon X-Evolution a fic**

**Prologue: End**

|Bersambung|

AN: Saya selalu berpikir bahwa Magnamon pada movie X-Evolution merupakan seorang Extremist. Namun dibalik itu semua dia adalah seorang ksatria sejati yang mementingkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang ksatria. Walau caranya salah, tapi sebenarnya niatnya adalah baik: untuk membawa dunia digital ke dunia baru, sesuai dengan apa yang Yggdrasil jabarkan kepada para Royal Knights. Tapi, entah ini karena Magnamon yang terlalu polos sehingga dimanfaatkan Yggdrasil, dia menjadi tokoh yang radikal.

Fic ini diniatkan untuk mengeksplor Magnamon yang tidak sempat ter-cover begitu banyak di movie-nya. Bahkan kita ga tahu nasibnya pada akhir movie. Dan inilah sequelnya. Mungkin akan ada pairing sebagai pemanis fic. Pada fic Magnamon saya yang sebelumnya, Magnamon saya pasangkan dengan Ophanimon dan Rosemon. Kali ini Rosemon tidak ada, dan digantikan dengan? *drum sound-effect pls* Venusmon! Well, you better started googling now if happen to not know.

Segitu dulu. Masukan readers ditunggu. Dan seperti biasa, pre-warning untuk fic ini:  
**Dark fic  
Twist  
Blood/Gore  
Mature Content  
**Bisa dikatakan saya akan menyiksa Magnamon :) See you, ciao ciao.

Ps: Fic ini akan saya update bersamaan dengan Tai's Vacation. Fic saya yang satu itu akan segera di-upgrade. Jadi nama2 amerika anak2 terpilih, akan kembali dirubah menjadi versi Jepang. Tunggu update-nya juga ya.

Digimon X-Evolution property milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, Bandai


	2. Wasteland

Omegamon X memasuki ruang rapat para Royal Knights, _Digital Space_. Cahaya dari data dan circuit yang terus bergerak menampakkan beberapa wujud Royal Knights lainnya yang kini tengah berdiri melingkar. Tentu saja di sana ada Dukemon X, sahabat karibnya. Bersamanya, kini sudah hadir sembilan ksatria pelindung dunia digital lainnya. Craniummon, Duftmon, LordKnightmon, Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon, Rapidmon, Sleipmon, VictoryGreymon, dan Susano-Omon. Dengan tibanya Omnimon X, maka rapat 'pun dimulai.

"Ada apa, Dukemon?" tanya Omnimon X, yang merasakan suasana tegang pada raut wajah rekannya.

Dukemon X menggeleng. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kembali memperhatikan layar _projection_ di tengah-tengah para ksatria. "Dukemon ini khawatir dengan perkembangan dunia digital pasca insiden Yggdrasil . . ."

Omnimon terdiam. Dia merasa mengerti dengan kecemasan temannya yang satu ini. "Urd Terminal, Skuld Terminal, Verdani Terminal," mulai LordKnightmon. Ia mengeluarkan hologram yang memuat beberapa data yang Omnimon tahu telah berhasil dirangkum dan dijadikan _power point_ demi rapat ini. "1% adalah angka yang sangat teramat sedikit untuk populasi dunia digital saat ini. Kecemasan tuan Dukemon beralasan kuat. karena, ya, ini mungkin adalah masa-masa krisis yang sebenarnya bagi dunia digital. Terus terang saja, saya pribadi yakin populasi dunia digital saat ini kurang dari 1% . . ."

"Aku mengharapkan paparan luasmu secara lebih terperinci lagi, LordKnightmon." ujar Omnimon, disambut anggukan setuju dari Craniummon.

"Seperti yang para hadirin lihat pada layar hologram ini," LordKnightmon membesarkan proyeksi data tersebut agar terlihat oleh keseluruhan ksatria. "Pada tiga terminal yang menjadi base para digimon yang tersisa di dunia baru ini, timbul dua golongan yang bertolak belakang. Para pemberontak, dan juga digimon-digimon yang masih percaya akan campur tangan Yggdrasil dalam mengatur dunia digital. Dengan kata lain, masih membutuhkan-'nya' dalam mengatur regulasi kehidupan di dunia ini. Namun berbeda dengan para pemberontak yang menginginkan kekuasaan atas dunia digital."

"Kau salah dalam menyimpulkannya, tuan LordKnightmon." potong Dukemon X. "Dukemon ini tahu bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah konsekuensi dari apa yang telah tuanku, Yggdrasil, lakukan terhadap mereka." ia menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya. "Cukup mudah untuk dimengerti, apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Mereka telah dikhianati. Mereka telah dikhianati oleh Main Operator dunia mereka sendiri. _God System_, Yggdrasil, telah merebut terlalu banyak: keluarga, sahabat, rekan. Yang mereka inginkan adalah kepastian akan hidup mereka."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin, tuan Dukemon?" selak Dynasmon. "Kita telah sempat menyimpulkan bahwa Yggdrasil hanya ingin bertahan hidup. Seperti makhluk digimon lainnya. Aku mengerti beliau salah, karena telah mengambil langkah yang begitu radikal. Tapi, tetap saja apa yang para pemberontak ini lakukan adalah membuat kekacauan."

"Aku tidak ingin meragukan pendapat sahabatku Dukemon, namun apa yang dikatakan Dynasmon ada benarnya." unggah Omnimon, berusaha meredakan perdebatan yang tidak diperlukan. Ia menggunakan kepala Greymon-nya untuk menekankan poin perkataan. "Disaat kritis seperti ini, persaudaraan kita sebagai Royal Knights tidak boleh goyah. Walau apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku setuju." Craniummon kembali mengangguk, menghentakan tombak besarnya pada pijakan circuit. "Biar aku yang mendatangi mereka. Akan kucoba membicarakannya."

"Tidak." Omnimon memotongnya. Kurang lebih ia mengerti jika Royal Knight berkepala panas diutus, masalah ini tidak akan ada habisnya nanti. "Serahkan yang ini padaku, Craniummon."

Dengan segera, pemimpin Royal Knight tersebut melanjutkan. "Masalah pemberontakan kurasa cukup sampai disitu. Sekarang, Duftmon,"

"Baik, tuan Omnimon." kali ini giliran Digimon ksatria berjubah hitam tersebut yang mengeluarkan proyeksi data hasil pencariannya. "Saya sudah melintasi ke-tiga Terminal untuk menyelesaikan survey kali ini: 'Jumlah konkrit digimon yang tersisa dari _Project Ark _Yggdrasil.' Silahkan lihat layar dihadapan anda sekalian."

Duftmon melanjutkan. "Terminal Urd memiliki jumlah populasi sebanyak 241, dengan level Fresh, In-Training, dan Rookie yang berjumlah 229 ekor. Level Champion berjumlah 6 ekor, dan Ultimate sejumlah 3 ekor. Terakhir, level Mega yang tersisa juga adalah 3, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para Celestials. Di Skuld Terminal mungkin 'sedikit' lebih parah daripada terminal lainnya dengan populasi digimon mesin level bawah yang mendominasi keseluruhan datarannya: sejumlah 689 ekor. Skuld Terminal memiliki tiga Champion, satu Ultimate, dan lima digimon kelas Mega, yaitu HiAndromon dan Murmuxmon. Dan juga Gaiomon, ZeedGarurumon, dan Mugendramon X yang merupakan pemberontak dari Skuld Terminal. Dan terakhir, Verdani Terminal,"

Omnimon menahan napasnya. Ia bertanggung jawab penuh akan Terminal yang satu ini. "Saya tidak tahu," ujar Duftmon pertamanya. Namun kemudian dia menggeleng. "Maaf, maksud saya, terminal ini aneh. Walau dipimpin 'langsung' oleh para pemberontak, namun saya tidak bisa berdusta bahwa seluruh Digimon di terminal ini saling mendukung satu sama lainnya. Jumlah yang berhasil saya rekap adalah 56 digimon level bawah—termasuk Dorumon, dua Champion, dua Ultimate dan lima Mega, dua dari pemberontak: WarGreymon X dan MetalGarurumon X. Dan para Olympian. Pasca X-Program Yggdrasil diluncurkan, hanya tiga dari 12 Olympians yang masih tersisa: Apollomon, Dianamon, dan Venusmon. Itu menyelesaikan laporan saya."

"Itu . . . jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Omnimon?" Sleipmon melirik ke arah temannya, yang dibalas hal serupa. Omnimon hanya menghela napas, dan merasa menyerah. Diantara semuanya hanya kepada Sleipmon saja Omnimon merasa begitu segan. Pengalamannya sedikit di atas Omnimon.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas pemusnahan 30% sisanya . . . X-Virus Yggdrasil hanya menghabisi 59% pada serangan pertamanya, dan memusnahkan hampir keseluruhannya pada konfrontasi terakhir dengan Death-X-Dorugreymon di tempat persembunyian para pemberontak." Omnimon mengerti konsekuensi semua yang telah dilakukannya. Saat itu dia mungkin memang menjalankan perintah Yggdrasil dengan sempurna, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh ini hingga mengancam keberadaan dunia digital 'tanpa' Main-Operator yang berfungsi sebagai pencipta digimon.

Sleipmon ikut menghela napas. Tidak ada yang dapat disalahkan. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu; siapapun dapat khilaf. Sleipmon berpikir, jika dia berada pada posisi yang sama dengan Omnimon, mungkin dia juga akan merasa bersalah.

Melihat Omnimon dan Sleipmon yang terdiam, Susano-Omon melanjutkan. "Tapi ini baru dimulai. Tanpa Yggdrasil, kita tidak bisa mengharapkan penambahan populasi kelahiran Digitama melalui 'Taman Gantung' Lady Ophanimon. Berdasarkan data barusan, digimon wanita yang tersisa hanyalah tiga orang; dan mereka semua berada pada 'puncak posisi' di dunia digital."

"Dan lagi . . . Lady Ophanimon 'bersama' Lord Seraphimon," VictoryGreymon menerima perhatian yang lainnya. "Tersisa Lady Dianamon dan Lady Venusmon—yang pastinya dalam perlindungan Lord Apollomon sang Matahari."

Semuanya terdiam. Menyadari krisis yang begitu menyudutkan mereka seperti ini, membuat semuanya bekerja keras untuk memikirkan solusi. Dari keseluruhannya Dukemon nampak paling kecewa. Jika ada satu hal yang dicintainya itu hanyalah dunia digital itu sendiri. Apa yang dapat dilakukannya, ia tidak tahu. Apa dunia digital akan berakhir disini?

"Ada yang tahu kabar Magnamon?" kali ini Rapidmon 'lah yang memecahkan cangkang keheningan. Sejak kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, tak satupun dari Royal Knight yang pernah bertemu dengan ksatria emas yang dimaksud. Magnamon seperti lenyap bersamaan dengan Yggdrasil.

Para ksatria sekali lagi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang kontra dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Magnamon. Hanya walau tuan mereka sudah tiada, bukan berarti Magnamon, yang merupakan salah seorang dari Royal Knight—'Satu' yang memiliki kewajiban melindungi dunia digital, dapat pergi begitu saja dan lari dari tanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Tapi," UlforceVeedramon berhenti di tengah kata-katanya. Ia seperti berusaha menahan sesuatu, namun memaksakan diri untuk memuntahkannya keluar. "Jika dia masih hidup, aku yakin, dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu . . ."

"Mustahil . . ." Rapidmon berkata dibalik napasnya.

UlforceVeedramon mendecakkan lidahnya. "Anak itu. Aku tidak pernah mengerti." hubungan UlforceVeedramon dengan Magnamon sudah seperti kakak beradik. Biasanya Magnamon begitu menghormati apa yang disarankan oleh sosok abangnya tersebut, namun kali ini—hanya kali ini, sepertinya sang kakak merasa semakin jauh dengan adiknya. Begitu pula dengan Rapidmon yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kita bisa percaya pada Magnamon," Dukemon menenangkan yang lainnya. Satu masalah demi masalah lainnya terus menerus mendatangi mereka. "Kehilangan Yggdrasil kupikir berpengaruh berat pada dirinya. Sebagaimana kita sadari, hanya Magnamon yang tahu cara menemui Yggdrasil. Dan kupikir kita dapat melihat bahwa bahkan diantara kita semua sesama ksatria, hanya Magnamon yang sangat dekat dengan Yggdrasil. Dukemon ini hanya dapat berharap ia akan baik-baik saja."

Craniummon sekali lagi menghentakkan tombak raksasa bermata duanya. "Tetap saja! Hanya karena ia merupakan anggota ketiga yang bergabung dengan Royal Knights, kita tidak bisa memanjakannya seperti ini. Pengorbanan itu perlu. Kita telah mengambilkan tindakan drastis dengan mengorbankan Yggdrasil. Jika di saat kritis seperti ini kita tidak menggabungkan kekuatan, sama seperti Project Ark Yggdrasil, seluruh digimon akan berakhir cepat ataupun lambat."

UlforceVeedramon menganggukkan kepalanya. Diantara semuanya, ia satu-satunya orang yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab atas Magnamon. Tumguh sebagai sesama Veemon, mereka besar bersama sebelum akhirnya Magnamon mengundangnya bergabung dengan Royal Knight. Tapi ia tahu, digimon seperti apakah Magnamon dulu. Dia adalah Veemon yang gemar bergurau dan berteman. Selalu ceria tanpa ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi, mengapa? " . . . Aku setuju. Ini harus ditindak secara tegas. Tuan Omnimon?"

"Rekan-rekan semuanya," Sleipmon menghimbau perhatian para ksatria lainnya. "Saya pikir kita terlalu letih mengurus semua masalah ini. Alangkah baiknya jika kita bertenang diri untuk sejenak, dan biarkan ini semua mengalir. Saya tidak bisa menjaminnya, tapi pasti akan ada solusi untuk semua ini."

"Kalau begitu rapat kali ini kita selesaikan sampai disini. Terima kasih atas partisipasi semuanya."

Omnimon berbalik, mantel putihnya berayun dengan gagah. Ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan semua rekan ksatrianya di belakang. Belasan pasang mata memperhatikannya melangkah semakin menjauh. Dukemon dengan segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan semuanya. Dukemon ini tahu bahwa tidak hanya satu masalah saja yang kita usahakan untuk selesai. Tapi apa yang dikatakan tuan Sleipmon tadi ada benarnya. Kita terlalu tertekan karena tanggung jawab yang kita pikul dengan tiba-tiba berubah jauh semakin berat."

Omnimon X berhenti dari langkahnya, merundukkan kepalanya menatap tiap jaringan sirkuit yang bergerak cepat. "Dukemon, saat itu kau pernah bilang bahwa sesungguhnya Yggdrasil hanya ingin hidup. Apakah kau pikir kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yggdrasil, yang bertugas sebagai 'Main-Control' memang ingin menyelamatkan kita semua?"

Dukemon, sahabat yang selalu menjadi tempat curhat ketua ksatria tersebut menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Dukemon ini yakin bahwa orang tua akan selalu ada untuk melindungi anak-anaknya. Yggdrasil sebagai pencipta kita pasti juga menginkan hal itu. Tapi tuanku, Yggdrasil, beliau salah. Orang tua tidak boleh meninggalkan anak-anak lainnya begitu saja, dan hanya mengambil yang ia favoritkan."

"Kau melihat _Project Ark_ seperti itu selama ini?"

"Kurang lebihnya persis seperti itu."

Omnimon berjalan semakin jauh, meninggalkan Dukemon. "Kau mau kemana, Omnimon?"

" . . . Hanya urusan kecil."

-o0o-

**Verdani Terminal**, Edgrungddr Wasteland

WarGreymon X menyentuhkan tangannya pada tombak pilar milik sahabatnya yang wafat tiga bulan yang lalu. Garudamon adalah satu dari banyaknya korban _genosida _Yggdrasil. WarGreymon mencoba mengerti. Walaupun pembunuh Garudamon X dan Kokuwamon X, dua dari sedikit sahabatnya, adalah Omnimon, tapi semuanya direncanakan oleh Yggdrasil. Jika ada yang patut disalahkan, dia adalah Yggdrasil.

WarGreymon juga sedikit demi sedikti memahami kalau para Royal Knights juga hanyalah bidak bagi pembumi hangusan semua digimon saat itu. WarGreymon hanya belum mengerti, bagaimana tega Yggdrasil melakukan itu semua. Alhasil, lihatlah ini, tanah tandus sejauh mata memandang.

WarGreymon memejamkan matanya dan memanjatkan doa terhadap dua sahabatnya yang telah gugur.

Tepat ketika WarGreymon membuka kedua matanya, jauh di sana, di seberang tebing batu yang lain—ia melihat ke arah tempat dimana Omnimon pernah berdiri dan menatap mereka semua dengan dingin. Magnamon. Magnamon?

"Kuburan digimon mati. Hmph."

"Jaga kata-katamu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu jika menghina teman-temanku." WarGreymon, penuh racun dan emosi membalas balik. Garudamon adalah sahabatnya sedari kecil. Dengan nada bicara yang meremehkan seperti itu, tidak hanya menghina Garudamon tapi juga WarGreymon sendiri.

"Bisa apa kau, makhluk X terlarang? Seharusnya kalian semua mati! Dan Yggdrasil dapat membersihkan dunia ini! Rencana Yggdrasil tidak seharusnya gagal!"

WarGreymon menyadari sikap Magnamon yang tiba-tiba meledak. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, Magnamon adalah Royal Knight dingin yang sama seperti Omnimon dulu: melaksanakan tugas dengan tangan dingin tanpa emosi. Ia memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' memeriksa lagi. "Tapi, ternyata gagal, 'kan?"

Tubuh Magnamon bergetar. "Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! Yggdrasil adalah dewa. Ia yang mengatur kalian semua. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini!"

WarGreymon menyiapkan cakar-cakar tajam pada kedua lengannya. Ia memasuki kuda-kuda bertarungnya, siap dengan semua serangan Magnamon sekalipun. "Merengek ini, merengek itu. Kau kemari untuk menghabisi kami semua, 'kan? Kalau begitu maju, dan lihat apa kau mampu menandingiku."

Tepat sesaat sebelum Magnamon melompat dan melampiaskan segala amarah dan emosinya terhadap digimon X-Antibody tersebut, portal ruang dan dimensi menampakkan pusaran misteriusnya di belakang WarGreymon. Omnimon, melangkahkan kakinya di tanah tandus dan usang ini. Debu-debu merah terbang menjauh terbawa angin dari kakinya yang menapak.

"Magnamon?" kedua mata Omnimon terbelakak, melihat sosok rekan sesama ksatrianya yang berdiri dari seberangnya.

Memang tidak nampak, tapi dari balik topengnya Magnamon tersenyum sinis dan lebar. "Tepat sekali: pengkhianat yang paling ingin kubunuh." bisiknya ditengah-tengah deburan kering dataran tandus, disela-sela tebing berbatu merah yang curam.


	3. Desperation

This chapter special for **Tamersten**. the first reviewer of this fic. Thank you so much, my friend from Malaysia ^^ (I remember you've also reviewed my another Magnamon fic). But I do wonder, how is Bahasa Indonesia to you? Is it like British English to American? Anyway, oh thank you so much my friend.

So basically, I'm too lazy to write something as the header for this fic honestly, but there's some mistypo in the two last chapters and I've fixed it just a minute ago. First, it's 'Venusmon' who will have 'something' with Magnamon, not 'Dianamon'. Geez, I tend to get those pretty ladies' name reversed each other. Anyway, you'll get the reason why as we go on with this fic in the future. Till then, enjoy this chapter. Not really; I mean, feel the angst ^^

Ps: I would really really appreciate anyone who would like to spend their time reading 'Radiant Sacrifice' by MechaUltimaZero. If you like angst, the fic is good for you. Please give it a try and tell the author what do you feel. Hope he would like to update it more frequently. Thank you beforehand. -Crow

**(Magnamon POV)**

Ketika aku melihat sosoknya yang berbalutkan mantel putih—sosok yang tertiup angin dengan raut wajah datar itu . . . aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah merasakan amukan sebesar ini sebelumnya di dalam diriku. Terlebih padanya. Dia . . . dia adalah Omnimon yang selalu kukagumi. Digimon yang selalu melaksanakan perintah Yggdrasil dengan sempurna tanpa celah sedikitpun. Bahkan Yggdrasil 'pun lebih mengutamakannya dibanding para ksatria lainnya . . .

Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu dengan baik, makanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan penkhianat picik ini. Ah, aku merasakan darahku memuncak ke kepala. Betapa aku ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup karena sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan Yggdrasil dan lolos begitu saja.

Betapa aku membenci makhluk munafik ini!

Aku tidak menyadarinya. Dengan cepat dan begitu saja tubuhku melesat secepat kilat menyambar, melewati WarGreymon—digimon X rendahan itu. Dan juga melewati sosok tinggi Omnimon—Omnimon yang juga telah tertular penyakit 'X'. Dasar makhluk terkutuk.

Krakk. Dari belakang, aku menendang pinggangnya dengan kuat. Omnimon terdorong sejauh tiga meter, walau masih bisa sedikit mempertahankan tubuh tingginya berdiri seperti biasa.

Aku yakin tendanganku itu membuatnya kesakitan, tapi . . . tapi bajingan ini bahkan tidak menunjukkan raut perihnya sedikitpun.

Aku akhirnya berdiri dengan kedua kakiku kembali, tidak memperdulikan keterkejutan WarGreymon X akan kecepatanku.

Perlihatkan padaku . . . "Perlihatkan padaku raut kesakitanmu, pengkhianat!" aku berteriak dengan lantang, meluapkan semua kemarahan dan amukanku. Aku hanya dapat membayangkan helm emasku menunjukkan pecahan demi pecahan yang berguguran terbawa angin akibat teriakan barusan. Tapi itu mustahil, helm ini terbuat dari metal Chrome-Digizoid. Sekuat apapun aku membayangkannya, baju zirahku ini takkan bergeming terhadap serangan seperti apapun.

"Hadapilah kenyataan, Magnamon," ujarnya sambil membalikkan tubuh ke arahku. Aku tidak mengerti apakah hanya aku saja atau apa, tapi napasku terasa begitu sesak. Sesak akan pembalasan dendam. "Dan, terimalah bahwa Yggdrasil telah-"

"Diam! Kau tak pantas bicara!" aku berteriak, memotong ceramahnya. "Kau hanya pengkhianat! Kau menusuk Yggdrasil dari belakang, pengkhianat! Kau . . . kau pantas mati. Kau 'AKAN' mati dengan tanganku!"

Aku kembali maju, berlari secepat yang kubisa. Tapi bajingan ini hanya berdiri. Dia meledekku. Tidak hanya menghina Yggdrasil, tapi dia kini menghinaku! Aku melancarkan tinju berbalut cahaya emas ke wajahnya. Namun '**Magnum Fist**' kuat milikku dapat dielakinya dengan mudah. Tapi ini belum apa-apa. Melesat sedikit kebelakangnya, aku merebahkan diriku di atas kedua telapak tangan dan kembali menyerangnya dengan kakiku. '**Magnum Kick**'!

Keparat yang beruntung. Heh, dia bisa membaca gerakanku dan mengelak ke pinggiran. "Aku tak memiliki minat bertarung denganmu, Magnamon." membelakanginya, kini aku mencoba mengatur napas dengan membara. Dada dan kedua bahuku naik turun seirama dengan setiap hembusan dan tarikan napas. "Aku tak punya masalah apapun denganmu hingga harus membuatku terpaksa bertempur. Meskipun kau memiliki dendam sekalipun kepadaku. Ketahuilah, Magnamon. Tidak semuanya dapat diselesaikan dengan pertempuran."

Aku berani bertaruh, melihat wajahku yang kalut seperti ini—dengan kedua mata yang membara semerah darah, membuat Omnimon semakin ingin melanjutkan ceramahnya. Dengan ini aku yakin dia tahu jawabanku. "Kau dendam padaku. Lalu apa? Kau ingin membunuhku?" aku melirikkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Namun dia terkekeh. Apanya yang lucu! "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan membunuhku. Kita semua, aku, Dukemon, dan bahkan kau. Kita hanyalah bidak bagi Yggdrasil. Kita tidak mendapat apa-apa dengan saling membunuh sekalipun. Kita tidak lebih melainkan 'korban' Yggdrasil seperti digimon lainnya."

"Jaga mulutmu, keparat!" aku berlari kearahnya dan melancarkan rangkaian serangan kombo-ku. Dengan seluruh kebencian yang terakumulasikan di dalam dada, kepala, dan ingatanku tentangnya, aku meninjunya, menendangnya, menghempaskannya. Omnimon yang sedari dulu selalu kukagumi, kuhormati, dan kupandang. Aku mengeluarkan semua hal yang memacuku untuk menghancurkan para Royal Knights. Dendam, dendam, dan lebih banyak lagi dendam. Beraninya dia bilang kalau Yggdrasil memanfaatkan mereka semua. Beraninya! "Yggdrasil adalah peraturan! Yggdrasil adalah 'Ayah'! Yggdrasil adalah 'DEWA'! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, pengkhianat rendah!"

Omnimon menangkap kepalanku tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Bahkan dengan semua seranganku, ia nampak tak terluka sedikitpun. Terlebih lagi, ia memberikanku tatapan 'itu' . . . Tatapan ketika kau tidak bisa berhenti menyesal akan masa lalu. Sesuatu yang terus menghantuimu hingga hari ini. Ia mengasihaniku, ia memberikan tatapan prihatinnya padaku. Ia mengasihaniku! "Singkirkan itu!" setelah terus-terusan menghajar badannya, kepalanku yang satu lagi akhirnya menempel dengan helm putih X-nya. BAM. Kepalanya sedikit terdorong karena efek dari ledakan kilat yang terjadi. Perlahan aku melihat wujudnya yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Lagi, lagi! Aku mengeluarkan semua tenaga yang kumiliki. Lebih banyak lagi serangan! Lebih banyak lagi dendam! Terus. Terus. Berkali-kali. Berkali-kali.

Kepala tertutup helm-nya kini dibawah belas kasihan serangan bertubi-tubiku. Tapi takkan kubiarkan kau bernapas sekalipun.

Mati! Mati, kau pengkhianat!

KRAKK!

Memang tidak terlihat karena tertutup topeng. Tapi aku seperti merasakan air yang muncrat keluar dari dalam mulutku kini sudah memenuhi bagian dalam helmku. Tanpa kusadari sedikitpun, Omnimon meraih kedua bahuku dan satu dengkulnya mendarat dengan tepat ke bagian perut yang tak tertutup armor emas. Dengan luar biasa kuat.

S-sakit . . .

Sial . . . Aku menyumpah dari balik napasku yang terputus. Dia bahkan tidak melihat kedua bola mataku yang kini hanya nampak putih. Aku berada pada ambang dimana kesadaran dan alam bawah sadar secara egois mempermainkanku dengan cara menarik-narik tubuhku kearah mereka masing-masing. Semuanya berubah putih, seterang cahaya armor-ku.

Omnimon kini melepaskan pukulan kedua kepalan WarGrey dan MetalGaruru ke arah belakang kepalaku yang masih melayang di tengah udara. Dengan kekuatan kuat, aku menghantam tanah, menciptakan bekas ledakan yang mencukam ke dalam. Kali ini bukan air lagi yang keluar. Sedikit hangat. Darah, ya, darah. Hangat dan sedikit lengket. Aku memuntahkan darah akibat benturan kuat pada kepala dan dadaku di atas tanah.

Hngh . . . Aku bahkan belum memberikan satupun serangan yang dapat melukainya. Sial. Bajingan ini . . . Kuat.

Selagi tertelungkup seolah menempel dengan tanah, aku meliriknya sekali lagi. Dia kembali menatapku. Sorot mata itu lagi. Hentikan! Aku membenci itu. Beraninya kau berkali-kali melihatku seperti itu! Aku menggerakkan kakiku, berniat menyapu kakinya. Dengan kuat! Sekuat tenaga hingga ia terjungkang ke atas tanah dan aku bisa menertawakannya. Hah! Uh! Terjatuh kau! Huh! Uh!

. . . Ironis.

Aku ingin tertawa.

Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri. Sakitpun tidak—terasapun tidak, berbunyipun tidak. Tak bergeming sedikitpun, Omnimon dengan kuat masih berdiri seperti ia pertama sampai disini tadi. Tenagaku sudah menghilang. "Aku mengerti kau selalu bertarung dengan cerdik, Magnamon. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Kau kehilangan terlalu banyak. Tidakkah kau ingin 'menutupnya', sahabatku?"

"Jangan panggil aku itu! Kau . . . tidak tahu diuntung. K-kau melenyapkan Yggdrasil . . ." aku tidak bisa berteriak terlalu banyak. Walau hanya dua kali terkena serangannya, tapi terasa ditabrak ribuan Monochromon dan Triceramon secara serentak. Begitu sakit, napasku sesak—oleh amarah, dendam, rasa sakit dan perih. "Kau tahu, kau difavoritkan'nya' . . . Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau membantu para pemberontak saat itu!"

" . . . Ada beberapa hal yang harus dikorbankan demi masa depan 'yang lebih baik', Magnamon."

"Dan KAU mengorbankan Yggdrasil! Hebat sekali kau dan teman-teman pemberontakmu itu, hah!" aku ingin membalikkan tubuh, berdiri dan menatapnya dengan lurus. Tapi untuk membuat diriku telentang saja, susahnya bukan main. Jubah zirahku pecah berguguran. Chrome-Digizoid terkuat ini bahkan bukan apa-apa dihadapannya. Sialan . . . "Dewa tidak patut dikorbankan! Kalianlah yang 'seharusnya' menjadi tumbal demi dunia digital yang baru!"

" . . . Jangan biarkan dirimu 'kehilangan' lebih banyak lagi, Magnamon."

"Tahu apa kau!" m-mata itu lagi. Aku begitu benci mendapat tatapan mata itu. "Dan . . . BERHENTI menatapku seperti itu!" aku memutar tubuhku dan memukulkan sisi pelindung lenganku pada kakinya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

Aku lemah. Aku sangat lemah. Aku memang lemah, tapi tetap harus membunuhnya. Aku akan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Lalu akan kukubur sisa-sisa tubuhnya . . .

Akhirnya aku bisa membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke langit. Omnimon tepat di atasku. Pelindung bahuku terbuka dan sekumpulan cahaya menampakkan terangnya di sana. Menyedot energy yang dapat diambilnya dari udara, Plasma Cannon-ku siap menembak. "Mati kau, pengkhianat! **Plasma Blas**-"

GRARRK. Mudah sekali—aku kembali menyumpah. Semudah itu dia menghancurkan kedua meriam plasma pada jubah Digizoid-ku dengan kakinya. Cahayanya menghilang—meriam dan tubuhku. Disinilah aku terbaring, lemah dan tak berdaya. "Kau sudah kalah, Magnamon. Oleh dirimu sendiri—kau telah membiarkan hatimu kalah."

Tidak . . . aku kuat. Aku Magnamon the Golden Knight of Miracle. Aku . . . kuat . . .

Aku menggigit bibirku. Sial. Sial . . . mengapa aku selemah ini? Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

"Itu adalah langkah awalnya. Kau harus mengakui dirimu sendiri, sahabatku. Kau pasti bisa-"

"Diam! DIAM!" aku berteriak kuat, menghirup ingusku. Aku perlahan berdiri dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku, dan langsung mencengkram pelindung kerahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan tumpuan tubuh tak bertenagaku. "Berhenti berkata seperti kau tahu diriku, pengkhianat . . . Kau tidak tahu—kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya Yggdrasil untukku! Hanya Yggdrasil . . . Hanya dia . . . *pant pant*"

Tubuhku melemas setelah semua hardikan dan teriakan itu. Aku melangkah mundur (sambil mendorongnya sedikit menjauh), dan merasa dapat pingsan, kehilangan kesadaran kapanpun juga jika kuinginkan. Hanya dengan tekad, aku berdiri. Tekad untuk menghabisi para pengkhianat. Pelanggar sumpah ksatria untuk selalu setia kepada atasannya! "Aku akan menghabisimu! Walau kutukar dengan NYAWAKU!"

Kini mata Omnimon terbelakak besar. Ia menyadari kilau-kemilau tak biasa yang dipancarkan sisa-sisa armor Magnamon. "I-ini! WarGreymon, segera menjauh dari sini!" tidak ingin mengecewakan kepanikan tiba-tiba yang ditunjukkan Omnimon sedikitpun, WarGreymon segera mengikuti ketua Royal Knight tersebut membelah langit dataran tandus bertebing batu ini. Mereka berdua terbang dengan cepat, menjauh dari tubuh Magnamon yang bersinar keemasan dengan begitu terang. Seperti ada matahari yang hendak menghisap mereka, Omnimon semakin mempercepat terbangnya. "Percepat! Percepat lag!"

Semuanya berubah putih . . . Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi dari sini. Asal dia mati, aku sudah puas . . .

Ksatria Emas, berakhir di sini.

"**Extreme Jihad!**" ledakan besar yang berbentuk seperti cangkang telur melebar secara horizontal. VHROOAAARRR! Semakin lebar dan lebar dengan cepat, Magnamon dan WarGreymon X terpaksa mau tak mau menggunakan kecepatan maksimal mereka untuk melesat semakin jauh dari jangkauan ledakan. Itu semua mereka lakukan sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atas tanah dengan bahu mereka masing-masing, kehilangan kendali akan kecepatan yang dipaksakan dan melampaui batas. Pendaratan mereka terjadi dengan begitu kasar, mengakibatkan mereka berdua kesusahan untuk mengerem hantaman dan tubrukan pada tanah.

Lambat laun kilau-kemilau itu menghilang, menarik garis lurus ke langit. Tak ada respon apa-apa. Dataran tandus ini kembali membisu, kecuali suara angin yang bertiup. Bunyi sepatu besi Omnimon menyelinap ke balik suara angin, ia kini berdiri tegak menatap bekas area ledakan Magnamon. " . . . Itu adalah kekuatan 'Miracle' Magnamon." ujar Omnimon X, terengah-engah sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa debu di tubuh berzirahnya. "Kekuatan keajaiban yang dapat dimilikinya ketika ia berniat kuat akan apa yang dilakukannya."

" . . . Tidak menghancurkan apapun?" koreksi dari WarGreymon X.

Berusaha menyelaraskan napasnya, Omnimon berdiri. Dia menggeleng kecil, dan kembali memperhatikan lokasi ledakan tadi. "Tenaga destruktifnya hanya akan dirasakan pada mereka yang dianggap Magnamon sebagai 'musuh'. Singkat kata, kita akan berubah menjadi debu jika terus berada di sana . . ."

WarGreymon berusaha mencerna serangan terakhir yang diberikan Magnamon ini. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika dia menjadi partikel atom tanpa sisa di sana. "Maafkan kelancanganku, Omnimon . . . Tapi, apakah 'dia' bunuh diri?"

"Aku tidak tahu . . . Aku tidak tahu."


End file.
